Kings Queens and Joker Siblings!
by VocaloidHolic3
Summary: Everything's back to normal. Lyn's dating Ukyo, the guys are friends and hanging out with Lyn once more and everything's normal, right? WRONG! The Four Aces and the Joker, all you need but what happens when you get another Four Aces and one more Joker! Drama and Romance, some fluf, drama, close to death suicide, rated T for TEENS!
1. Theme Park and Mystery Song!

I don't own Amnesia. (Btw, this is a long chapter of nothing but descriptions.) In the Review box tell me your pairings for each suit of cards. There is Heart, Diamond, Club, and Clover. I will explain in the next chapter but there won't be a next chapter if I don't get some reviews so leave me your reviews on which pairing you like, EX: DiamondXHeart, SpadeXClover

"Lyn, can you give this order to table five?" Sawa asked and I nodded my head in response with a smile. My name is Lyn as you already know, I'm nineteen years old and I work at a wonderful café called "Meido No Hitsuji" and I work here with tons of my friends! I have short light brown hair that was a pink color at the tips, my eye are a emerald like color with a hint of blue in them, I managed to style my hair on the left to look like a flower. The shop was closing soon and we all began to clean up, the manager, Waka, stepped out with a smile.

Waka is tall and kind with short, light brown hair with kind brown eyes who wore glasses and the men's café manager outfit. As he stepped and smiled at everyone he began talking about how we would be going on another trip next week to the American island Hawaii for fireworks on Fourth of July. In the middle of what he was explaining what we needed to bring, Shin and Ukyo stepped in, both were panting for air, it as easy to tell they were running here! Ukyo sat next to me and Shin sat on the other side.

Ukyo is a tall and youthful looking man. He has long pale green hair that becomes darker at the ends, and he has green eyes. His bangs fall freely over his face, down to his cheeks, and there is a long braid on Ukyo's right, held together using a white hair band. He typically has a solemn expression. However, when overcome with his more maddened and twisted personality, Ukyo develops dark lines under his eyes and he tends to grin vary widely.

Over his head, he wears a black hat with a short brim. On the tip of the crown is a white streak. The band around the crown is patterned with black-and-white diamonds. He wears a wrinkled, somewhat unbuttoned brown shirt with a long, black necktie loosely tied around the collar, of which there is a silver pin down the middle. Over this, Ukyo dons a long-sleeved, black jacket left open. On his right, near the shoulders, there are three square-shaped silver studs attached to his jacket. Likewise, on his jacket's left, there are also square-shaped silver studs running down vertically. Ukyo's entire left jacket sleeve is patterned with black-and-white diamonds and a similarly-designed patch of cloth is designed on his right side, below the collar, placed parallel to the three studs on the other end. On his patterned sleeve, there is a black cloth wrapped around his upper bicep. Around Ukyo's waist is a black skirt with a diagonal cut, leaving it somewhat short on its left. On the right, there are also three square-shaped silver studs pinned near the cloth's line. Over this, there is a long, cape-like cloth hanging over the back of his legs, styled with the longer end stretching diagonally towards the right. It is black with a lavender inner lining. Underneath it all, Ukyo wears tight black pants over heeled black shoes. He's a very kind person and not only that, I'm embarrassed to say he's also my lover! ~

Shin is a quiet guy with cold and somewhat emotionless red eyes with a mixture of dark violet in them. He has short black hair that's kind of wavy and has the tips of his hair dyed maroon red. He wears a collar that's a mixture of black and that looks a lot like a belt and a short jacket of black leather. His shirt is a mixture of black and red as well and it looks somewhat diagonally cut were the left side looks short than the right, at the bottom of his shirt is shredded. His boots are two different colors. The left side is black, the right side is red.

"Please do continue Waka." Kent spoke up. Kent was a quiet and hard working kind of guy. Kent is very tall and has light ash brown hair that is tipped with green, and styled messily. Kent has green eyes, and wears thick black half-framed glasses. He is usually seen wearing a black trench coat with buckles all over the left side of his body. Over the right part of the chest area are green clover decorations. His clothing usually consists of green and black color combinations.

"Now now Kent, there is no need to be so pushy." Ikkyu spoke up, most people called him Ikki. Ikki is a tall young man. He has silvery blue hair that becomes darker at the tips, it is styled somewhat messily. He has light blue eyes with a hint of lavender. Ikki wears a black spade clip on the left side of his hair, which keeps the hair on that side away from his face and tucked behind his ear. Beneath his left eye is a small blue spade. His clothing usually consists of blue and black color combinations.

"Guys just be quiet and let him talk!" Toma said with a bright smile on his face, he has blonde hair that is somewhat messy. It seems to be tipped with a dark pink hue. He has dark orange and yellow eyes, and he wears a black hair band with 3 diamonds in 3 rows His clothing usually consists of orange, yellow, and black color combinations. I managed a small giggle as Waka continued to explain everything we need for the trip, when the meeting was finally over, I stood up and gripped the soft cotton strap of my bag and headed to the door when Ukyo stopped me. His face was tinted with a soft pink.

"I-I was just wondering if you would like to come to a theme park with me, if that's okay." Ukyo spoke in a cute and shy voice which caused my face to heat up; I could tell I was blushing a weak shade of red that was higher than the pink he was blushing. I nodded my head in response with a gentle giggle.

"I would very much like that." I felt someone touch my shoulder as I turned to two different girls with a smile. One girl was named Mine, Mine has long wavy light pink hair, the top portion is pulled into a high bun as the rest is loose, and she has straight bangs. She often wears a butterfly clip on her hair. Mine is very feminine. Her clothing usually consists of purple and black color combinations. The girl beside her was Sawa who you may remember from the beginning! Sawa has medium brown hair that is pulled into a somewhat messy ponytail. She has brown eyes. Her clothing usually consists of lime green, black, and white color combinations and checkered patterns.

"Senpia, would you like to go shopping with us?" Mine asked with her cute, high pitched sound and I smiled a bit nervously; I shook my head sadly as a response.

"Sorry Mine, I agreed to go to the theme park with Ukyo. I'm sorry, maybe next time?" I asked as she frowned slightly but her eyes began sparkling at the sound of 'Next time'.

"Will do Senpia~!" She called out as she opened the doors to the café and left, I sighed slightly and then turned to look at Shin and the others who smiled at me, I smiled back as Toma spoke up.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" He asked, I blinked and looked up at Ukyo as he smiled down at me.

"I don't mind." Was his answer, I turned to them and smiled happily.

"Sure! You can come with us!" I said happily as we opened the doors to the café and started off to the theme park. As we walked there the sky slowly grew dark with the sight of fluffy yet dull grey clouds, with a sigh we continued to walk off to walk to the theme park. By the time we got to the entrance it was pouring down rain as if a person was pouring out water! We quickly paid to get in and with a fit of giggle and laughter we found a stand with a large enough tent to hide under from the rain. We stood there talking till I heard the sound of music nearby, in a way, it sounded like it was calling out to me! I have to find the group who's playing that song, I just have to! I then, took off running through the rain, looking for the sound of the song that continued to play for what seemed like eternity, where, where, where?! I continued to ask myself as I ran, getting drench in rain water, and finally, I found the group, the group that's playing that song that's calling for me…


	2. Cafe's and Playing cards!

I DON'T OWN AMNESIA OR THE SONG! (No votes so far on any pairing, this chapter you'll be seeing who's which suit.)

"_These shattered lies are buried deep inside of me  
I know the missing piece is somewhere I can't see  
As I look up to the distant stars I hope I'll find my way  
To the ending of that radiant sky without delay!"_

Those song lyrics echoed in my mind as I looked up at the stage where five different girls were performing. The crowd around the stage was loud and annoying and it ended up hurting my ears a bit. As the rain continued to beat down against the cold and humid surface of the earth, these girls kept going. They continued to play their song; it looked like the instrument players were forced to continue to play because the lead singer wouldn't give up. As I watched them play, I felt a warm and dry jacket being draped over my shoulders which caused me to snap back to reality, I turned to my left and to my right looking for a sign that said their names. I gripped the sides of the jacket tightly and pulled it closed, giving me what little warmth it had.

"Corrupted Roses." Shin spoke up. "Corrupted Roses is their band name, the lead singer is Mitsumi Miki, and then you have the other four that aren't stated on here." I looked back up at the stage. Miki, from what I can see, she looked almost doll size! She had long soft blue hair that reached her ankles; she wore a mixture of white, soft blue and black clothes. Her shirt was white at the bottom and as you looked closer at the shirt, in the middle you could tell it was beginning to mix with a darker like blue color to make it a lighter blue just like the color of her hair at the top of her shirt. She also wore a small black leather jacket over her shirt and wore a pair of black jeans with black flat ballerina like shoes.

"Her song…" I mumbled a bit too loud; the guys began staring at me as I listened to the song carefully. I put my hands together and without thinking I began swaying softly to the music with a soft and gentle smile. "Her song sounds so upbeat and happy but, you can tell, it's calling out to someone, she's sad and calling out for someone…" I stared at the stage as she continued to sing.

"_Now because of the light I can see them  
They draw me closer and closer once again  
I continue to move even though I feel like it is just a dream!"_

_"The bonds between us are now growing stronger  
And inside I can feel all my power  
Why can't I free these feelings I have within my heart."_

As the song came to an end and she pulled the microphone away from her mouth, she said something. What did she say? I couldn't read lips very well and I couldn't hear over the loud cheering crowd, as people began pushing, trying to get closer, I felt someone's hand grab my wrist and pull me away from the crowd. I turned my head quickly in fear to see who it was but I was merely pulled away by Kent so I wasn't pushed into the crowd where I'd get stuck up front. I looked back up at the stage to see that she staring directly at us, or was she? I couldn't tell with how big the wave was getting and with how many people were pushing, as Ukyo began pulling us away I stole one more glance at the stage only to notice she had turned around, pointed toward us and a few of the band members as disappeared. Where they coming after us?! I shook my head and managed a small and nervous smile as Ukyo filled my hand with his which caused me to calm down gratefully. I laced my fingers with his as we quietly left the park but only had we taken a few steps outside of the theme park were we stopped by a girl from the stage.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Himiji Haruka!" The tall girl bowed happily. She had short bright green hair sort of like Ukyos. Checkered pattering with long black sleeves and a pair of black shorts and sneakers, dark black socks that stopped just below her knee and hat that rested on her head with a checkered ribbon wrapped around it, her eyes seemed to be a bright violet with a mixture of blue in them. I nodded my head slowly a girl behind her walked up to us and began inspecting us as if she was some sort of germ, clean freak, looking for a speck of dust that might be on us. The girl had short red hair with black on the tips standing there just, inspecting us! It was hard to tell if she was just looking at us and figure us out by look or actually looking for dirt on our faces! She wore fingerless gloves with a black hat, red and black shirt with a skull on it, black pumps and black skinny jeans, her eyes were a dark gray with a mix of pink.

"Forgive my sister, she's just getting a good look at you to see if you're the type of people to hurt other for no reason or see if you have any weapons." Haruka smiled with happiness and I felt calm, sure these girls were weird at first but I felt that I could really trust them already. As the girl with red hair stepped back and smiled brightly, she bowed and stood straight back up and held her hand out to me, I blinked and looked at her, slightly confused. Harukas voice had a soft and gentle tone to it but it was a bit deep and raspy, a strong feminine voice.

"The name's Kazumi Sonit, sorry. I'm over protective of all my friends so I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt them." She smiled brightly, I softly placed my hand within hers and she gripped it tightly, she gripped so tightly it felt almost bone crushingly hard! She shook it slightly and stepped back and glanced around every so often.

"Oi, move it." A dark voice spoke from behind us. As we turned around we saw three different girls standing there, in the middle was Miki, and two other girls stood on both sides of her. The one who spoke up had short golden hair with brown dyed at the tips of her hair. She had a plain white t-shirt on with a short sleeve leather jacket on and gold and silver bracelets on both of her wrists. She had black buckle boots, had a pair of grey colored skinny jeans with a spike belt and glassy tan colored eyes with a mixture of yellow in them.

"Sorry about all for them..." Miki spoke up; her voice was quiet, emotionless yet kind of shy. "This is Zatsumi Evon." She pointed to the girl who glared at us darkly. The girl on the other side of her was too busy on her phone to give a shit about what was going on! Miki sighed heavily as she looked up at the girl who had a darker green hair dyed a softer green at the bottom, she was too busy with her phone and wasn't paying attention at all. She was tall and had such an annoying glance on her phone as she stood there. She had a checkered sweat shirt tied around her waist with a pair of black baggy jeans and a black to green t-shirt on along with her hat, on the hat you could tell was a clover pin stabbed into it. Most of the girls were wearing something that signified a suit in a deck of cards now that I look at it. Miki had a spade necklace on; Evon had diamonds all around her bracelets, the girl wearing green had a clover pin on her hat, Haruka had Joker like earrings on, and Sonit had a heart shape design under her left eye.

"The girl on her phone over here is Kasugai Prim." Miki's voice had snapped me back to reality and I bowed to them quickly with a kind and warm smile.

"Pleased to meet you all, I hope we can be good friends." I stated out loud with happiness, Ukyo bowed next to me as he grabbed his hat so it wouldn't fall off. I stood back up and girls all stood together in a group, I look back at the other four with a slight sigh, did they even notice?

"Please, allow us to take you out to eat!" Haruka spoke up in a cheerful manner, practically yelling to get our attention. I turned to her and before I could even protest she grabbed my hand and practically began ragging me out to eat, the others followed behind quietly, not a single person starting up a conversation was such a slight bore. When we finally got to a cool and calm café, we stepped in, the girls paid for everything as we got our food and drinks and sat down.

"I would like to see your cards." Kent spoke up, the girls eyes widened a bit as Haruka smile and laughed in a nervous tone.

"W-Whatever do you mean?!" Kent looked at all of them with an annoyed look and all the girls refused to pull out any sort of card till Miki had pulled out, what seemed to look like, a playing card.

"You catch on quick but show us yours." Evon snickered as she propped her feet up on the table and without a second of hesitation, they boys pulled out different playing cards well, the rest of the girls pulling out theirs as I sat there awkwardly. A few seconds of silence before everyone flipped their card and set it down on the table, all five cards were an Ace two aces for each suit and then one copy of a joker card.

"Wait, isn't there only one ace for each suit?!"


	3. Cuts and Deadly Sins

I DON'T OWN AMNESIA! (There are still no votes for any pairing! Grr come on send in votes on a pairing you'd like to see in this story.)

I stared at the cards, tilting my head to the side slightly confused as I looked at each card. The suits had a certain color to them and the colors and the suits matched with each person who looked alike. Miki had a light blue colored Spade that match Ikkis card. Evons card was a bright gold Diamond just like Tomas. Prim had a match card with Kent with a glowing Green clover. Sonit had a red glowing card with the suit of heart on it that matched Shins card. Haruka had an identical Joker card just like Ukyo. I watched them curiously as they all sighed.

"Wait, aren't there only one Ace for each suit in a deck of cards?" I asked, staring at the cards and looking up and over at Kent. He gave a slightly frustrated sigh as he pushed his glasses up a bit. He glanced around on the table at each card and softly closed his eyes, once he opened them back up he began speaking.

"Yes, you're correct there is only one Ace for each suit in one deck of cards, the only reasonable ad logical explanation for one card is the Joker. In one deck of cards here are always two Joker cards which in a way must mean they're related or are faced with love, in one way or another they are stuck together." Kent sighed and suddenly Prim jumped up with a loud and annoying high pitched voice and pouted.

"Why would I like him? It's easy to see we look relatable and not only that I've been looking for someone~!" She said blushing at the end of her sentence, Evon just rolled her eyes and pulled on her cheek with annoyance, the girls began fighting and talking to one another but Miki who sat there quietly and Prim who was on her phone. As Miki turned her head to talk to the girls, her scarf slipped down a little in which I saw her neck covered in red lines, I stared at it horrified as she noticed me facial expression and quickly fixed her scarf. I shook my head slightly and got up.

"We should all be heading home now." I spoke in a nervous tone as Miki stood up and nodded.

"I'm sorry with how my band members acted toward you today, I hope we speak again." As Miki got up, she grabbed her card and began walking off but Ikki stopped and grabbed her by her wrist, I could easily tell she wince at his re-action. Ikki let her go and stood up straight.

"I do believe we should know one another better since we have the same Ace cards. Don't you think?" Ikki stared down at her with his glassy, blue and violet eyes. Miki looked up at him with stone cold eyes and she merely nodded as her answer.

"I believe we should, Evon, Prim, Haruka, and Sonit. I don't want to hear a single complaint from your mouths. You are spending the rest of the day with your card duplicate." It sounded like she was giving them an order which was weird, thinking about it she was the lead singer and don't the singers make most of the rules any way? I sighed and managed a small smile. Looking at the time, the sun was just now setting in the sky and it was about six in the afternoon. As we set out to head home with the others, Toma and Evon guided me home today.

Evon's P.O.V.

As my, what I call my doppelganger, assisted me with walking this girl, I couldn't help but stop and stare straight at the sun set with a smile. There was a soft and gentle breeze that caused my hair to shift from where it was originally sitting as I stared at the sky. The sky was a gentle mix of blue and pink, half of the sun could be seen in the sky and it was just so beautiful. I could help but smile at the sight. I was about to turn around until I felt a cold breath against my ear which caused me to blush a soft pink and shiver. I turned around quickly about to punch Toma in the stomach for doing that but I remembered but Miki always said.

"Learn to control your anger, violence isn't always the answer, it'll lead you to dark areas where you don't want to be." I spoke to myself out loud through gritted teeth, Toma and Lyn stared at me like I was being weird or something and I just sighed heavily

"You don't wanna know now let's get moving." I said as I pushed Toma and Lyn a head so we could continue to move.

Haruka's P.O.V.

I smiled happily, balancing along the hard side of concrete on my two feet, careful not to step on the road and get to close to the cars as Ukyo, the one who was my duplicate of my Joker card, followed along behind me. He didn't talk much and that didn't surprise me because I enjoyed the quiet, not only that I enjoyed not doing anything and eating a lot but like Miki always said.

"If you do nothing all day you'll get fat and end up with a low IQ if you don't do anything." I spoke aloud as Ukyo looked at me like I was crazy. I managed a shy blush on my face as I laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry, I was just remembering something Miki told me!" I giggled nervously.

Prim's P.O.V.

As I walked quietly next to, whom I think is named Kent, my doppelganger I continued to read through my messages if I missed anything important. At times he had to grab my arm and pull me out of the way from getting hit by a car or walking into a wall or walking into someone. I didn't pay attention because I was taking up so much Pride in my work. That was an issue and Miki always had told me.

"If you take too much Pride in your work you'll over work yourself, think twice before doing something and assume you're wrong, then when you're right you can take pride in what you just did." I mumbled to myself, Kent made a slight, 'Hm?' noise to ask what I had just said but I shook my head and said. "It's nothing."

Sonit's P.O.V.

As I walked quietly next to my heart duplicate card partner, we made small chit chat, just about random things and something brought up the seven deadly sins. I was nervous at first about the situation and the topic but as we got into it I felt safe that I could tell him about our group.

"See, our group might be or look or act perfect but on the other side, we're all corrupted by those seven deadly sins…" I said in a low tone, starring at the ground with a sad expression on my face. "Evon holds the Sin of Wrath; she has anger issues and tens to use her anger to get what she wants, hurting people all the time so Miki told her to learn to calm her temper or else she won't make friends. Haruka holds the two deadly Sins of Sloth and Gluttony, she used to never doing a thing and used to eat a lot most of the time, and she always said she wanted a nice figure so Miki told her to always keep doing something. Prim holds the deadly Sin of Pride, taking too much pride into her work and most of the time she got it wrong so Miki always told her to check her work first, the take pride in it after she was done and knew it was correct." Shin stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"So Miki seems to give a lot of advice, huh?" He asked and I managed a weak smile and a small nod as a yes.

"I hold the two deadly Sins of Greed, wanting more of just about everything, and Lust, wanting the pleasure of well, you know..." I blushed a bit shyly and he nodded his head, understanding what I meant as I sighed slightly. "Miki seems so perfect at first glance but, she holds the deadly Sin of Envy… She wants to be like everyone else! Tall, beautiful, kind, happy, energetic, always of us keep telling her that she's fine the way she is, and we wouldn't love her any other way." I managed a soft smile as I stared up at the sky. Shin nodded and pulled me along so we could get to his house before night fall.

Miki's P.O.V.

As we stepped up to Ikki's door step, I wrapped my scarf a bit tightly around my neck to hide what Lyn might have already seen. The soft cloth didn't really choke me in any way since it was kind of a stretchy fabric. He opened the door to his place and I quietly looked around with an un-amused look on my face. He sat down on his bed and stared at me before he forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve. As he looked at my arm he could see all of the past and current cuts on my arm from the scars they left. He looked and stared at my entire arm, I frowned slightly as he weakly let go of my arm as it fell to my side.

"Do you do this often?" He asked in a cold yet somewhat worried tone.

"I do it every so often when the girls aren't around or aren't looking." He sighed and shook his head; first thing he did was start putting up and moving sharp objects from my reach. I sighed and pouted lightly.

"I'm not five." I stated in annoyance. He looked back at me with a smile.

"I know but I can't have blood on my floors." He stated in a cold tone as I growled. This was going to be a long night.


	4. The Park and Motherly Affection

I don't own Amnesia.  
SPADExSPADE: 2

SPADExHEART: 1

Miki's P.O.V.

As I sat on the floor cool and cold hard floor of Ikkis room I let out a soft and quiet sigh. My shoes sat at the front door as I sat there, starring at the cold and smooth surface of the small table in front of me. He set down a few pieces of paper and a pen in front of me. I looked and stared at it for a minute before looking up at him. He just smiled kindly down at me.

"Write about yourself on her, once your done you can sleep." He walked away quietly and disappeared for a while, ignoring what he told me to do and I began writing a new song for the band. The only thing that kept my mind off the fact I wanted to grab one of the knives. When I finally finished writing the song lyrics I managed a small smile and curled up in a ball and fell asleep just sitting there.

Ikki's P.O.V.

Once I came back in I noticed her curled up on the floor just sitting there asleep. It looked like she did this often but that had to be so uncomfortable in the morning. Without a care in the world I quietly picked her up and laid here on my bed with a sigh and brushed some hair from her face with a small and gentle smile. She looked cute as she peacefully slept there. I picked up the piece of paper and looked it over. It seemed to be song lyrics r something of the sort band members due to perform or make new music. As I pulled out my phones I sent everyone the same message. "Meet at the park tomorrow." And all of them replied with an okay. I sighed and watched her sleep for a few minutes before passing out on the other side without a care in the world. The next morning my eyes shot open to the sound of creaking from my bed. I smirked softly.

"I see you're awake." I sat up with a smile as I turned to her, noticing she was slipping on her shoes. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked her with some annoyance in my voice.

"I'm going home..." She stated in a low and sad tone. I sighed and stood up, grabbing her by the back of her shirt.

"No you're not. I texted everyone yesterday we were going to the park so we have to meet them there.

*~*Time Skip*~*

I sat down on the bark bench with a sigh I sat next to Kent who sat next to Shin and then was Ukyo and last was Toma. Lyn had decided to stay home for the day because she had things to do. I brushed my light blue hair out of my and noticed the girls stood in front of us with annoyed eyes.

"I thought the point of this was to get to know your card duplicate." Evon spoke in an annoyed voice. She glanced around boredly and rolled her eyes. "If you need me I'll actually be doing something." The other girls nodded in agreement and they all walked off in different directions. I sighed heavily.

"What annoying girls." I growled to myself.

Haruka's P.O.V.

As I walked off from the group, I didn't get far before I noticed a small group in distress. I ran up to them with a bright smile as I pushed my green silky hair behind my ear.

"Do you guys need any help?" I called out, tons of small kids seemed to be crowded around the small cart and only one man stood there who seemed to be in his ate twenties to early thirties. He looked scared and full for stress and he nodded his head quickly in response of my question.

"My performer suddenly quit on me at the last second and all of these kids want to see someone perform for them while their parents are away for a few minutes getting the kids something." His voice was a bit musty and groggy which means he probably wasn't the best with handling kids right now at his old age.

"Sure, show me what you got!" I shouted happily and pumped my fist high up in the air. I took a look around his small cart and without hesitation I took a pair of fake bowling pins and began juggling them easily. I made a bird like whistle to get the girls attention and next thing I knew I had Sonit juggling with me back and forth the bowling pins, Evon was playing with the hula-hoop's, and I had Miki getting ready for her part that was about to come up. Prim was enjoying her time with managing to toss around different flaming balls with different kind's colored flames without burning herself. I whistled once more to get Miki's attention. Out of the entire group she was the flexible one! As she stood up and took a running start toward us. Next was a cart wheel the two back flips and the third one but she stopped mid air third back flip with her hands on the floor as her hair fall down messily, her scarf fell down slightly but still covered her neck and her hat fell off. Sonit and I one by one tossed the bowling pins over at her and the first two would land upside down, afraid they were gonna fall I shut my eyes tightly and continued to toss them one by one but they managed to stay in place as Miki balanced on her hands with ease. As we continued with our tricks till the sun began to set, during that time different mothers and fathers would pick up their kids at different times. When we managed to stop and put everything together till I noticed one kid sitting alone on a park bench.

Miki's P.O.V.

I put away the bowling pins and looked over to where Haruka was looking to notice a small little girl and bow sitting alone on a park bench. I quietly walked over to them and crouched down with a soft and gentle smile. I pushed my soft hair behind my ear as the two little kids stared at me.

"Where are your parents?" I asked kindly up at them and they merely began to cry, I frowned and wiped away their tears.

"W-We don't know." The little girl stuttered as she began to cry. I let out a soft sigh as Ikki walked up behind me. I kissed the top of their heads softly; I picked them both up carefully and sat down on the bench, setting them down beside me.

"My name is Miki, okay? Don't be scared of me because I promise to watch you till your parents get here alright?" I spoke in a soft and gentle ton as I pet the small girls head softly. The tears in the children's eyes suddenly disappeared and they smiled at me with joy and happiness. I sat there quietly and suddenly Ikki picked up the little girl and set her down in his lap as he sat down on the bench. Through the rest of the day I allowed the kids to play with my hair and I sang them songs and played with them till they finally fell asleep. I noticed a woman with a bright red dress and a small coat on walk in while flaunting her boobs. As she got closer I gave the kids and walked up to her. She looked down at me and the smell of alcohol began to fill my nostrils. She stared at me for a while and then tried to look at her kids.

"Oh, thank you~ you took care of my kids very well. One day little girl you'll be such a great mother~!" She patted my head and she slurred some of her words together and smiled happily. I took a step back and suddenly a loud smack sound wring throughout the park. A large red hand print was left on her cheek and my hand began to sting.

"You should be lucky to have such cute and innocent children like them. People like you make me sick in today's society. Why don't you finally grow up and take responsibility in being a mother an actually walk your kids!" I snapped at her. The others watched me in shock and awe as I stared up at her. The tall woman patted my head softly and nodded, she took the alcohol and tossed it within somewhere in the trees.

"Thank you." Was all that woman said and she walked over to her kids and woke them up quietly. The kids woke up sleepily and began cheering happily and crying when they noticed their mother. As she got them fully awake and began walking away. The others had stated they were going home and I was going to stay after. I sat back down on the park bench with a slight frown and a sigh. I felt someone's hand on my head. As I looked up I stared into Ikki's eyes, cold and glassy blue eyes. He smiled down at me and steppe back.

"You know you would make a great mother." I frowned at his words.

"Because I try to be the opposite of what my mother is." I hugged myself tightly and I could tell he was staring at me.

"Miki…" He spoke up. As I looked up I felt his arm softly wrap around my waist. Using his free hand to grab my chin and tilt my head softly, my hat fell off one more as it hit the floor my face felt hot and my chest hurt so much! I weakly closed my eyes as his warm lips slowly pressed against mine. He pulled me closer till I was practically sitting in his lap. My knee's where pressed against the bench as I pushed myself up with my knees to seem taller than him. I stared down at him with soft and gentle eyes as he smirked up at him. He mumbled something about three months. He merely hugged me tightly and forced me to sit back down in his lap and I made a purring like sound as I leaned against his chest. So warm and gentle yet so strong and cold… I couldn't help but blush and grip the front of my shirt tightly.

'_My chest hurts so much…!'_ I spoke to myself in my head. _'Make my heart stop, i-it hurts!'_ I blushed darkly and I suddenly felt my weight being shifted. I looked up to notice he began carrying me bridal style.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" I began squirming and he then sighed heavily, carrying me piggy back style.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded my head in response as he smiled and I rested my head softly against the back of his neck quietly. I began to slowly fall asleep against his back as he carefully and quietly carried me home.

Ikki's P.O.V.

I blushed softly at the feeling of her warm breath on the back of my neck. I managed a weak sigh as I continued to walk down the quiet and empty sidewalk. I stood in front for the apartment complex I lived in and looked up at the sky. The stars shinned so brightly within the dark sky as if a flash light in a dark, empty forest. As I walked inside the complex and began walking to my room I heard her mumble something but I just ignored it. As I set her down on my bed and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes I sighed softly. I looked down at her and began changing my clothes into something more comfortable to sleep in. I looked back at her and held my shirt in my hand and sighed.

"Three months…" I mumbled to myself quietly before laying down in my bed and falling sleep quickly.


End file.
